Emerald Fire
by Angelbach
Summary: Its Christmas in AU Season 12 and Angel gets a special present,so does Willow but what does it mean?


Title: Emerald Fire

Author: Angelbach

Rating: PG

Category: Willow/Angel

Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I'd never turn them down!

Notes: I wrote A Christmas Soul because this one was taking so long but you lucky people get to see them at the same time. It also slightly AU 'cos I never did like Doyle going like that.

Emerald Fire

December 23rd

Angel held up the silver encased emerald pendant to the light for one last look before he wrapped it up. It seemed to burn with an inner fire, much like the eyes of the girl it was intended for. A thought that had the vampire grinning to himself.

Across the room, his half-demon partner caught it and grinned himself. "That is definitely one nice-looking hunk of rock, Angel. Did you ever find out what it was?"

"Wesley's still looking." The vampire replied laying the stone gently back in its box. "You're the two convinced it's more than it seems. You know I bought it because Willow took a liking to it when she was last here and it seemed the perfect gift for Christmas."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you. I mean, I know Red's a witch but I thought you said her parents were of a Jewish background."

"They are." Angel taped the silver starred black paper down. "Doesn't stop Wills loving this time of year though. There's something about it that appeals to her even with what happened last year."

"And I'm glad I didn't know about it until after I'd met him." Doyle frowned. Hearing from Cordelia how the werewolf had chosen the previous Christmas Eve to break up with the petite redhead who was fast becoming one of his closest friends had not gone down well with him at all.

Angel hid a grin. It had been one of the rare occasions the half- demon had lost his temper, actually destroying his current bottle of whiskey.

"So when is the little darling due?" Doyle asked a soft beam emerging.

"Tomorrow." A real smile graced the face of the handsome vampire as he thought of seeing the petite redheaded hacker witch again. "She'll be here tomorrow."

"Wrong! Make that tonight." Cordelia called out suddenly from the outer office where she had been pretending not to listen. "Because both Giles and Spike's cars have just drawn up outside."

She appeared in the doorway, a mock look of annoyance on her pretty face. "Angel, you didn't say that pain in the neck was coming too."

"If I'd known, I would have told you." Angel shot back as he and Doyle joined her in the outer office. "She said something about trying, that's all."

"Yeah well. It's kind of like unimportant now he's here." She threw back. "It's a good job this place has got so many rooms. He can share with Dennis though."

"Bit unfair on Dennis, princess." Doyle grinned. "It's not as if the two of them have got that much in common now."

"Other than being dead." The secretary replied with her usual bluntness. "The pair of them can play cards. Spike does play cards, doesn't he Angel?"

"Like a sharp." Angel responded as he leant against the doorframe with folded arms, his normally sombre eyes sparkling with hidden laughter. "Please tell me you're not really planning on setting them up, Cordelia."

She shrugged. "Of course not. I would never do that to Dennis. Besides it depends on what Willow threatened him with to make him behave."

"Will temporary ratdom do, Cordy." Willow herself replied as she appeared in the opposite door. A grin lit up her green eyes. "I'm here, folks."

"Willow!" Cordelia squealed as she rushed to the petite redhead to hug her. "I've missed you. It's not much fun being the only girl around here."

Willow then kissed Doyle's cheek before turning to the dark haired vampire. "Hi Angel."

He immediately pulled her into a hug burying his face in her hair. "We've missed you, little one. Wesley just isn't as good as you."

She raised her head, smiling at that last remark but for the first time in months, her smile did not completely meet her eyes. "I've missed you too, Angel."

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her skin. His sharp gaze did not miss the slight signs of distress in her beautiful green eyes.

"You'll tell me later." He murmured not needing to make himself clearer, knowing she would understand.

Willow nodded, covering his hand for a moment with her own before turning round as Giles and Spike came in. The younger vampire was carrying a covered cage and the moment he saw her, he promptly glared at the redhead.

A glare she returned. "What now, Spike? I thought we had it out in the car."

"Nothing. Where do you want the rat put?" He growled back shortly.

"Willow please." Cordelia groaned taking a step back from the cage the vampire had just dumped (with noticeable gentleness) on her desk. "Please tell me you didn't bring Amy?"

"Okay, I won't." She shot back ginning more naturally as Angel rested his arm around her shoulders.

"But she did." Spike added his grin almost identical to Willow's.

"Who's Amy and who's the rat?" Doyle asked in pure confusion looking to Angel then Giles for an explanation.

"Amy is the rat." The former Watcher replied. "She's a friend of Willow's and a witch who transformed herself last year to escape burning at the stake."

"I… see… sort of, and you brought her with you because…" The half- demon looked towards the redhead for clarification.

"A contact of mine here in the local coven thinks she has the reversal spell." Willow replied, going to the cage and taking the rat out. It promptly ran up her arm to sit on her shoulder regarding every one with inquisitive eyes and making them smile.

"Because Amy here changed herself, none of the usual ones have worked. Now enough of transformed witches, where are the Christmas decorations?"

Her startling change of subject stunned them for a moment before she broke into laughter. Laughter the others joined her in.

Cordelia recovered first, her eyes taking on an almost militant look. "We need to go get them. Angel and Spike can come with us. Giles and Doyle can watch the office."

"Yes your highness." Doyle's rejoinder earned himself a glare from Cordelia and choked laughter from the others.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Evening December 23rd

As had become a tradition with the vampire and witch, Willow and Angel found themselves on top of the hotel, looking out over the lights of night Los Angeles.

The petite redhead sat with her legs over the side of the hotel roof, resting her back against his chest. His arms were around her, effectively shielding her against the surprisingly cold wind with his jacket. His chin rested on her head.

"What did Giles tell you Angel?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him. "I saw you talking to him when we came back in."

Angel tightened his grip around the petite young woman.

"I can't believe what a bitch she's become." He growled. "I knew she had a tendency to be self-centred but this… it's beyond words."

"She's had a lot to deal with lately, Angel." Even now the redhead couldn't stop herself defending the blonde Slayer who was supposed to be her best friend.

"That's no excuse, little one." Angel smiled softly into her hair. "You all have but I still don't see you going round deliberately saying spiteful things about your closest friends."

"Angel please. I think Giles exaggerated."

"Willow, did you or did you not hear Buffy say she didn't tell you about the skiing trip because she didn't want everyone depressed by you going with them. " Angel asked his tone more harsh than normal, especially in his dealings with the redhead.

"She didn't say that you weren't wanted because it was a fun trip and it would have been annoying beyond words trying to work out how to get you to join in."

"Yes, I did." Her simple reply astounded him for a moment.

"She's done something else to upset you hasn't she?" He turned her round and raised her face so that he could look in her eyes. Deep within the emerald depths, he could see a great hurt she was trying to hide. "Will, what's happened?"

"It's not Buffy, Angel. For once I almost wish it was." Willow wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. He drew his jacket around her shoulders, shielding her from yet another drop in the temperature. "My ever absent parents made a surprise visit home just before we left."

"What did they want, little one?" He ran his hand through her short hair.

"They're selling my home, Angel." She looked up at him,eyes brimming with unshed tears. "My own parents are evicting me in the New Year."

As the tears started to fall, she buried her face in his soft jumper, clinging to his strength as her own seemed to fade from her. He tightened his hold around, resting his head on hers as he ran his hand down her back.

"It will be alright, baby, I promise." He murmured as her tears continued to fall. "I promise you."

Eyes glowed gold as he thought of the two insensitive people that had brought this petite uniquely sensitive redhead into the world. He was continually astounded at just how little consideration they had for her feelings, treating her as if she was some inanimate object that could be pushed around and just left in any old place.

Not for the first time since the little redhead had brought him back from Hell and his discovery that she was responsible for the restoration of his soul as well, did he wish for the opportunity to deliver a few home truths to the uncaring elder Rosenbergs.

About to say something, he felt something falling against his cheek and he looked up… only for his jaw to drop open in stunned shock. Touching her cheek with gentle fingers, he drew her attention to it. "Will, sweetheart look."

Wiping her eyes, she drew away from him and turned round. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment and she held out her hand to catch one of the soft flakes.

"It's snowing. Dear Goddess, Angel, it's snowing again." Her shock at the abnormal weather overwhelmed her remaining tears. "It's so beautiful."

At her sudden violent shiver, he wrapped his arms around her, enfolding her in his coat again. "And with out a doubt cold." He murmured making her giggle. He turned his head slightly as he heard the sound of footsteps. "Here come the others."

Cordelia burst onto the roof first, sliding to a stop beside her boss and the redhead. "My god, weren't they satisfied with last year." She growled. "This is California, for heaven's sake. It's not supposed to snow here."

Willow giggled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Oh shut up you!" The brunette shot back. "Unlike you, I didn't get to spend Christmas with Angel."

"You didn't have your boyfriend break up with you either,princess." Doyle murmured as he moved to stand beside her. He shrugged his jacket off and put it round her shoulders.

Before anyone could say anything, Spike emerged.

"Bloody hell." He growled. "It is snowing."

Willow rolled her eyes, looking up at Angel. "You know, I thought he at least would have come up with something original."

"This is Spike we're talking about here, little one." He responded glancing side ways at the younger vampire just in time to see Amy's nose peek out of his shirt pocket. "And did you know he's got Amy in his pocket."

"What!" She turned to look at Spike as well, catching sight of the rat. "Spike, you idiot, get Amy back inside now. It's far too cold for her to be outside."

The blond vampire stuck his tongue out at her but did go back inside.

"Remind me to ask you why you're not surprised at her being in his pocket in the first place." Angel murmured in her ear just as Giles emerged on to the roof.

"Good lord, it really is snowing." He exclaimed joining them. "This is just quite remarkable."

"It's magic, Giles." Willow murmured looking up at Angel again, eyes alight with sheer joy in the moment. "Magic in its purest form."

"You would know, little one." He replied the rare smile he reserved for her alone lighting up his dark eyes. He felt her shiver again. "And it's also getting colder, so inside. You as well Cordy."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Come on, Willow, let's start putting the decorations up. You as well Doyle." Cordelia pulled Willow out of Angel's arms and off the roof. Doyle followed them at a much slower pace, grinning broadly.

"That girl may have changed in some ways but in others…" Giles shook his head before turning his mind to a matter that concerned him slightly more. "Angel, is Willow…"

"Her blasted parents are selling her home." The vampire responded bluntly, moving to the edge of the roof. "Giles, can she keep her things at your place for now."

"Of course. It goes almost without saying." Giles frowned. "I'm surprised she hasn't said anything herself."

"She only found out just before you left Sunnydale."

"So that's what her parents wanted with her. I had wondered." Giles folded his arms, resting his chin in his hand. "It also explains why she insisted on leaving today. She obviously wanted to get to you as soon as she could."

"She believes in me that much." Angel exclaimed in shock. "I knew we were friends but…"

"Angel… Willow is going to kill me for telling you but…" He paused for a moment then continued. "I think she loves you just as much as you love her."

With that unexpected statement, he left the vampire to his thoughts. Stopping at the roof door, he looked back at the dark haired vampire and smiled to himself.

For the first time in their acquaintance, Angel actually looked stunned. His own grin growing broader, he started down the stairs. The look on the vampire's face went a long way to confirming his most recent decision.

His discovery concerning Angel's soul couldn't have come at a more opportune moment and he couldn't think of a much better present to give to the girl he thought of as his daughter as well.

It was time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas Eve

Willow stood in the doorway of Angel's private drawing room looking silently at the old fashioned decorated Christmas tree, allowing the tranquillity of the scene to wash through her. She was feeling a little drained after transforming Amy a couple of hours

earlier. She was also feeling very much bemused by Spike's reaction following it.

The blond vampire had just wrapped her friend in his duster and carried her up to the room the other two girls had prepared for her. He had then waited for her to wash all remaining evidence of rat from her person, and to dress before bringing her back downstairs. He had then proceeded to bring her completely up to date, having both her

and the others in hysterics as he told her in his own unique way the events of the past year.

"And Amy was quite willing to let him hold her, just like he had when she was a rat." She murmured aloud to herself. "Sometimes Spike defies understanding."

"He's always defied understanding, Wills. I don't think he understands himself a lot of the time. You may be the only person whose actually come close." Angel said quietly as he drew her back against his chest, arms around her waist and leant his chin on

her head as she leaned into him, unconsciously if she knew it seeking his strength.

"You, by the way, still look tired, little one. Just how much of your own energy did you put into the spell."

"Not that much." She rested her hands on his. "But it was worth it, especially doing it on Christmas Eve. I've missed having Amy around."

"Some how I thought you would say that." He turned her around still keeping her in his arms. "You're a remarkably wonderful person, Willow Anne Rosenberg, you know that."

"I just did what needed to be done." She murmured, blushing.

"You always do, sweetheart. It's one of the things that makes you so amazing." He raised her chin, running the back of his fingers down the side of her face. "There's mistletoe above us, Will."

"I know. Cordy's put it almost every where." Her blush grew even deeper. "I think she's got this thing about it."

"Then don't you think I should take advantage of it."

"I'll not stop you." She murmured, as her blush if possible grew even deeper.

He lowered his head and kissed her, meaning only for it to be a brief Christmas kiss but the moment their lips touched that particular idea was blown into oblivion.

Her arms slid around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist and the kiss deepened. Her hands slid up into his hair as he entwined one of his own in hers, the other completely encircling her waist and lifting her off the floor into his body.

Without realising it, they lost themselves in the sheer wonder of their first real kiss unaware of being watched.

"Now there's a sight I've been waiting to see." Wesley murmured to Giles. He had just arrived at the hotel to spend Christmas with them. "It's been quite obvious for some time that he was completely over Miss Summers."

"He was over Buffy the moment he came out of Hell and landed in Willow's gentle care. Believe me Wesley, if I had been sent to that dreadful place as well, the first person I would want to see would be Willow and that's just because I think of her as my daughter." He looked back at them for a moment, a smile lighting his normally solemn face.

"So try to triple that feeling and you might just begin to understand what Angel might have felt that night." He continued quietly as he started to move away, taking the other man with him. "Just to change the subject slightly, Doyle said that you were searching into the background of his present to her."

"Yes, there's something about it that's very familiar. I just wish I knew where I had seen it before. I have a feeling that it is important for some strange reason." The other Englishman responded, then sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I'll remember eventually

or Doyle will."

"Try forgetting about it." Giles suggested just as Cordelia appeared at the end of the corridor, looking hassled. "Is something wrong, Cordelia?"

"Spike and Doyle are trying to poison us." She growled. "Trying to make something they're calling eggnog rum. You have to stop them before they ruin everything."

"We are talking about Spike, hold on a moment… did you say eggnog. I haven't had decent eggnog since I left England." Giles said suddenly. "Perhaps I should look into this after all."

"Giles, I wanted them stopped, not encouraged." She wailed as she followed the two Englishmen back down to the kitchen.

"You wanted a traditional Christmas, Cordelia. Eggnog is a traditional part of Christmas." He shot back at her. "Along with mulled wine and mince pies."

"I didn't want to spend the holiday with stomach poisoning." She yelled. "And that stuff is disgusting."

"You obviously haven't had it made correctly for you." Wesley added. "Believe me, it is really quite delightful."

"You would say that Wesley. The four of you come from the same part of the world." The brunette growled, glaring at him. "I bet even Angel would agree with you. Talk about the Old World ganging up on the New World here. Talking of Angel, where is my boss?"

As she turned to go looking for the vampire, Giles and Wesley caught hold of her and pulled her with them down the main stairs.

"Let's just say he's busy." Giles replied sharing a look with Wesley.

"Yes, mistletoe tends to do that to a person." The demon hunter murmured with a private grin.

For a moment she looked from one man to the other, before her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! Oh, I see. Okay, he's definitely busy then and about time too." Her grin suddenly turned nasty. "I get to tell Kate."

"Why am I not surprised you would want to be the one to do that." Wesley murmured earning a thump from the brunette.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas Day Afternoon

"Cordy, I'm not sure whether I should say thank you or strangle you." Amy looked up from the present she had just received from the brunette. It was a promissory note for a whole new wardrobe. "You and Willow have already given me so much."

"A girl can never have too many clothes, Amy, especially one who's only just rejoining the human race. Face it, girl, what kind of taste can a rat develop and you never had that much before you changed." Cordelia replied, her old character emerging for a moment before her new kinder one took over again. "I mean, it's not as I can give you the kind of the gifts the others can."

"Don't worry too much, pet. I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard." Spike murmured from the blond witch's side. "I'll be there the whole time."

"I'm not sure whether I should be terrified or reassured by that." Amy informed him before glancing over to where the redhead sat curled up beside Angel to appeal. "Willow, help me out here. Please."

Willow held up her hands. "Even I have to admit, Cordy's the style Queen of this organisation, Amy."

"Now that is a compliment, considering the way you dress these days." Cordelia grinned at the redhead, taking in the black leather trousers and the green silk blouse she was wearing. "Even if the style is clearly influenced by two certain vampires we know."

"Take it I've bowed." She murmured. "Doyle, pass me that green present will you."

Doyle reached under the tree and pulled the neat package out. "Here you go, Red."

She smiled in response, taking it from him and turning slightly. She held it out to the younger vampire. "Spike, this is for you."

"But you've already given me one." He said startled, taking it from her.

"Is there a rule that says a person can only receive one present from one person." She responded with a smile. "Open it, you daft vampire."

"Red, only you would even dare to call a master vampire daft...!" Spike began to say as he tore the paper off, revealing the leather bound antique book. He opened the cover and gasped in shock, looking up at the witch. "Where? How? What?"

"Magic. Internet. Listened." She replied teasingly. "I overheard you saying something about it one day and I tracked it down."

Amy looked over the stunned vampire's shoulder, eyes widening. "A signed first edition of A Christmas Carol. Goddess, Will, did that program bring in that much!"

"Amy!" Willow exclaimed blushing. "That was something I told you in your other form. It wasn't supposed to be general knowledge."

She promptly hid her face against Angel's shoulder as her friend threw a hand to her mouth, blushing as well. The others looked at each other before Wesley worked out exactly what the two girls meant. He stared at the redhead in open-mouthed astonishment.

"The new software program you said not to get, it's one of yours." He exclaimed. "The one that's been causing Wolfram and Hart so much trouble."

"A girl has to do something to earn money to get her through college." Came back her muffled reply. When she raised her head, she was grinning though. "So, Wes, just how much trouble is it causing Wolfram and Hart?"

"It seems to be corrupting their entire systems and the rumour in the underworld is that they are losing a considerable amount of information… extremely important information."

"No! You don't say. What a shame!" She said in mock disbelief putting her hand to her heart just as they all broke into laughter.

"Willow, you're incorrigible." Giles exclaimed, his grin almost the broadest of them all.

"I do my best." She smirked as she looked at the vampire beside her. "Take that as my Christmas present to the Agency, Angel."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you sweetheart."

"I've got something extra for you as well, Red." Spike jumped to his feet and went over to the tree.

They had given out the main presents an hour earlier and were now giving out the final few and more personal individual presents.

The younger vampire returned carrying a square oblong package in blue and handed it over to the redhead. "Here you are, pet."

She uncurled her legs and started to unwrap the present on her lap, gasping out loud as she revealed what was inside. Angel, curiosity aroused, looked over her shoulder and smiled. The younger vampire had actually managed to find a full set of ornate ceremonial knives, individually engraved with the symbols of the Goddesses he knew the redhead witch served.

"Spike, these are beautiful." She breathed huskily. She rose to her feet and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, pet." He hugged her, releasing her quickly as he noted the flash of gold in his sire's eyes. He returned to sit next to Amy as Willow sat back down next to Angel.

Looking over to the tree, Giles noted that there was only one present left and knew it was Angel's present for Willow. It was time for him to give the vampire and by default, Willow, his own special present.

He looked back over to where they were seated. Willow was once more curled up at his side, the vampire's arm around her as they went through the spell book he himself had given her. At the shy soft smile she gave Angel, a smile he rewarded with a swift kiss to her forehead, Giles grinned internally.

Nodding to himself, he spoke. "Angel, can I have a word with you for a moment."

"Of course, Giles." The vampire rose, and they departed the living room, leaving the others to look puzzled at each other.

Willow immediately looked at Spike. "Do you think this is the secret he's been keeping this past month."

"Could be, pet." He replied as he looked towards the open door. "It just could be."

In the corridor, Angel turned a slightly curious gaze on the former Watcher. "What's up Giles?"

"It concerns my present to you." Giles removed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the vampire. "I've been doing some further investigation into the spell Willow cast last year to return your soul, and I discovered this."

Angel opened the folded piece of paper and stared down at the eight words printed there. "Your soul is permanent. Happy Christmas Angel, Giles."

He looked up, eyes wide. "Permanent."

"As solid as Willow's, and linked to hers by the way." He responded looking back in the front room at the redhead. Amy and Cordelia had joined Willow on the sofa and the three girls were talking, giggles escaping them every so often. "Go get your real Christmas present, Angel."

Much to the former Watcher's shock, the vampire did exactly that.

Returning to the drawing room, he silently handed the redhead the piece of paper. She read it, read it again then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Angel, this is wonderful."

"Will..." He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "There's something I need to tell you."

Green eyes looked up at him as her hand ran through his hair. "Yes…"

"I love you, little one."

"I love you too. Oh Goddess, you have no idea just how much."

He lowered his head, kissing her. A kiss that immediately had the temperature in the room shooting up, including those watching them.

Spike actually reached out a hand towards them, drawing it swiftly away, pretending it had been burnt. The blushing two girls were hard pressed not to giggle at his foolishness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas Day Evening

Wesley walked into the drawing room, looking for one of his presents that he had left behind and noticed that there was still one left in the branches of the tree.

"Good Lord, Angel must have forgotten!" He exclaimed out loud.

"Forgotten what?" Cordelia asked from behind him.

"His Christmas present for Willow." Turning round he found both the secretary and the half-demon standing in the doorway.

"He did kind of have his mind on other things after that bombshell Giles laid on him." Doyle walked over to the tree and gently withdrew the box. "Man, I still can't believe it."

"I know. That kiss was just scorching!" Cordelia agreed causing the two men to turn to look at her. "What? What did I say?"

"That's not quite what I meant, princess." Doyle said gently. "I meant the news about his soul."

"Oh! I knew that." She said defensively. "At least he'll stop brooding now."

Doyle rolled his eyes, but managed to refrain from commenting. He turned back to the Englishman. "Where are they, by the way? They sort of vanished after that kiss."

"They headed upstairs to his private drawing room." Giles answered him suddenly.

"Then I better take this upstairs to him." He waved the box in the air.

"How about just giving it to me instead." The vampire's familiar voice made them all jump and they swung round to find Angel and Willow standing on the stairs, the little redhead a couple of steps higher than the vampire. The couple came down the stairs, joining the others and the vampire held out his hand for the box.

Doyle moved forward, handing the box to Angel and he turned to look straight into the redhead's eyes. He held it out to her. "Happy Christmas, Willow."

Slightly puzzled, she took it from him and undid the paper, dropping it to the floor. Opening the box, she gasped as she saw what it contained. "Angel, the pendant!"

He smiled, removing it from the box. "Turn round Willow."

She did as she was bid and he fastened the necklace around her neck, adjusting its position so that it lay just at the base of her neck. She turned round to face him, eyes glittering. "Angel, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." He cupped her cheek and lowered his head, kissing her gently. Her own hand slipped round his neck as she deepened the kiss.

And as they kissed, the emerald pendant started to glow.

Finis

And if you want to find out why, that's what the review buttons for. Your ideas if you please.


End file.
